User talk:Kahinuva
Hi, welcome to Comic Land! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kahinuva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VakamaTK (Talk) 01:44, 29 May 2009 Ahh, you caused my comics to pop up, seeing as you inspired me, and then Legolover-361 got inspired by ME, so in effect you caused both our comics to exist. --mahar 00:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I agree with you on your last "About" bit. And most of the others. BTW It's me Janaro oh hai thar. 23:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ya hai btw do you know how I can make an account :Click the "create an account" button on the top right. That's how I did it... : User Page-Talk 01:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sweet Sweet job on using the page template, but uh... why must you fully copy it? "Comic maker since date" and such. Why don't you alter it? - Vezon The Piraka 12:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Chimoru Image Project Here it is. Due to the fact that the default color for Chimoru 1.0 was red, I had to make Tri/Six Shade Metruan, made Omega Blue and added an Alpha Metruan and Alpha bodies as well as a comparison between Alpha and Omega using Ga-Matoran. Hope it'll work out well. Eljay will handle Chimoru 2.0. - - VTP My Page - My talk 10:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Great, thanks! Though I'll have to edit some stuff...split it up, change body styles and colors, etc. But great job! KH.png 20:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sig Test Just testin' mah sig... 23:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) 23:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) [Image:KH.png|40px] 18:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 40pxTalk 18:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) KH? I thought about this, and I think you're going a little too overboard with the popularity thing. KH as your shortcut? I think there might be something more important deserving of the shortcut, and editing "BIONICLE: Retold" which has only like 2 actual comics + 1 fan comic as a notable Xaniskit series seems to be pushing it. I got a positive comment from Dlakii and Mr.Maniac but you don't see me being so happy about it. - - VTP My Page - My talk 06:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yo wahts up --~iPnguin 14:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :My brother's birthday today... : User Page-Talk 14:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hapy birtfhday to u :Thanks. I'll tell him that. :And now it's my sis's birthday. Who knew. : User Page-Talk 23:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) August 4th is Obama's Birthday. It's also my Moms Birthday. Lol You're a fan of your own work? XD - - My Page - My talk 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, if I wasn't, think how bad that would be...XD :I just thought it would be funny, you know? : User Page-Talk 15:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Lol yes. A comic maker must appreciate his contributions. - - My Page - My talk 10:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd be a very depressed comic maker if I hated my own series. : User Page-Talk 13:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) GQ lol you didn't read the talk page --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 19:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Sure Thing! I love using this wiki to find out more about my favorite authors and their comics! I especially love the comic kits! Talk Page You deleted the page, but not the talk page here. And Dok here, ages ago. (User Page | Talk Page) 22:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Done. And Also... (User Page | Talk Page) 01:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured Collaboration Update the featured collaboration, kthx - - My Page - My talk 17:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm looking for something. Plus, we're using a new template for them and such. :In fact, we may set up a voting booth like they have in BS01. But that's a little in theory at the moment. : User Page-Talk 17:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::*rings the bell* I request a new featured collaboration from you, seeing as Dok's has been finished into one of the wiki's most magnificent articles. Save the voting booth for later. - - My Page - My talk 09:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Normally, I would wait, but in this case I must agree: that page is pretty much good enough to be a Featured Article now. :I'll start searching for another one. : User Page-Talk 15:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The Dark709 Wiki They put the link there so that they wouldn't have anyone making articles for all the characters in the comics, like why the UT Wiki page is there. (User Page | Talk Page) 23:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :That was actually a link to the article about the wiki, which was uneeded. If you want to provide to the actual wiki, feel free. : User Page-Talk 23:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I know, that's what I was talking about. =P (User Page | Talk Page) 00:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cubes What is your progress so far? - - My Page - My talk 10:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) What the- The Creator? That's the best you can come up with? - - My Page - My talk 16:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Would you rather have me do LLL? Seriously, almost all of the better series have been done already. : User Page-Talk 16:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking something like a Vahkoro series... Declining Expectations... I'm not gonna stroll through the categories right now. But really, The Creator didn't have much of a lasting influence (no offense to Toranova at all). The Xaniskit trend is dead. - - My Page - My talk 16:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Never saw Vahk's series (or at least don't remember them...) and Declining Expectations was sort of a stub (not really, but not a real article either. Plus, it had only a few comics. Besides, it used Xaniskit too :P). :::Also, the Xaniskit trend may make a comeback... ::: User Page-Talk 16:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Doubt it. Pure speculation as of now (concerning Xaniskit comeback). Well, there's a better choice than The Creator. Like I said, no lasting influence. And how the heck you're a notable comic maker to be featured article, I'll never know. - - My Page - My talk 16:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Meh, it's a good enough article. :::::And Im not really a one of the "greats" yet, but I'm somewhat known about Artwork III. Plus, all the other staff have had their chance, so it's my turn now. :::::Also, most of the better ones were either done before or stubs. Mine was a least a rather long article. ::::: User Page-Talk 17:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Complaint here y did u maek urself hte feetrud artikil???/? :brunmadd: - Janaro out. 17:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Heil his featuredness, Emperor Kahowa! - - My Page - My talk 19:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :BECAUSE I CAN. :P :You know, when Tav made himself the Featured Article, or when Blade did, or when Gerlicky did, or when Dlakks did (and let's not forget the time he made NightOwls the Featured Series), I don't remember seeing any complaints... :Lol, it's kinda funny to see everyone's reaction. It kinda reminds me of American Politics. : User Page-Talk 21:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Blade made Tav the featured article. Phil made Dlakk the featured article. *Searches* Dlakk made Dok the featured article. Blade wasn't the featured article (his comics were, chosen by him). Gurk picked himself. (User Page | Talk Page) 21:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Whaddevah :P. I just wanted to do someone that hadn't been done before. And, since staff were supposed to be on there... :::Also, I'm sure Blade was on there at least once. I'm almost dead sure. If not, I know who the next Featured Article is... :::Oh, and take note people: Featured Articles aren't as much based on the comic maker themselves as it is based on the length, how well it's written, and the overall quality of the page itself. So if you want one to be featured, beef up that article. ::: User Page-Talk 23:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) What article? (User Page | Talk Page) 23:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever article you want to be featured. It'll have a better chance of being picked. : User Page-Talk 23:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to say, I did pick myself, but I did based on some statistic of something or other, probably "popular pages" that relies on edits. Blade hasn't been featured yet, as far as I know. --Gerlicky 03:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thing is, you don't expect a wiki based on sprite comics, a lot of which never live to their 25th comic to have particularly long and informative articles. Heck, a lot of the articles could fit into a "comic wiktionary". And when you think about it, some of the stubs are stubs because of just that. There just isn't anymore to tell/worth telling. - - My Page - My talk 10:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :You do have a point there, I admit. But if they're stubs, they don't really deserve to be featured anyhow. :One of these days, we really should do a "spring cleaning" and get rid out of all those stubs that don't have anything on them... : User Page-Talk 13:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Creator was way better. Or was it the one who was shown? Rokroro 16:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Psst The Comics That May or May Not Be Made By/Involve Philbert Fix mess please (you killed the redirect- only easy way to get to it) (User Page | Talk Page) 22:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ICC and Admins Isn't it weird how most the admins are in the ICC? Vornazar Nui 00:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting, but unintentional. (User Page | Talk Page) 00 :52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Its still strange.Vornazar Nui 00:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Never said it wasn't. (User Page | Talk Page) 01:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::All the admins/moderators save Ziko were chosen before the creation of the ICC, so technically, it's more weird that ICCers are admins... ::: User Page-Talk 03:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::1. I made this wiki, therefore I'm a staffer. ::::2. Blade Titan helped out when the wiki started. ::::3. Dlakks was helpful, so even though I hated his guts back then (he was practically a different person) we still made him an admin. ::::4. Kahinuva was around a lot and we needed a slave moderator. ::::So there you have it. ::::-- User PageMy talk 03:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::LOGIC. It kinda burns.--Zakitano™ 16:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tav, you forgot Dok :P :::::: User Page-Talk 23:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But Dok's not in the ICC, unless I'm mistaken. Tav was merely giving reasons why the ICC members who are staffers are staffers. Tamroc7 00:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::=| (User Page | Talk Page) 00:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Template Template:Character Infobox 2. An example is Shadonix. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :Can you make them have separate colors, like the ones in BS01? : User Page-Talk 21:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :The reason I made them the same color is for convenience. If we made them two different colors, that'd make for another variable in the coding and it would be impossible to replace the old one with the new one without recoding every page it appears on. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] Well, can you try it anyhow? We were thinking of switching anyhow; it'd give us something to do, at least :P User Page-Talk 02:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'll Try. Also, how do I move files? I can't find the move button. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :Wow. I'm already more important here than on BS01. Coding my own templates, Shad, pat on the back for YOU! It's all ready to be switched with the old one. I'll take the fall if any errors occur. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :Done and done. I don't think anything died, either! --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] Well, that's the good thing about joining a small wiki: you're always needed :P Anyhow, it looks great. Just a few things: can you make a border/around the template? Also, can you make the information that the user inputs it's own separate color? User Page-Talk 15:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I don't think I could do that without having to recode every single page the infoboxes appear on; you gotta keep a constant number of variables or the coding gets messed up. I crashed my userpage on BS01 messing something like this up and it was practically inaccessible for a week. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :Alright, then, can you make the default text color black, then? :Also, is the border workable? : User Page-Talk 19:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, the border is not workable, and if I made the default text color black, all templates with black as the secondary color would get messed up. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' ICC I read about it and I wanted to ask you a few things. Anyone who really knows me knows that I'm REALLY into continuity. In a perfect Shad world, all comics would exist in full awareness of one another. My ultimate goal in BZPCW life is to have everything make a bit more SENSE. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to join the ICC. Do I need to meet certain requirements as a comic maker? Do my comics? I'd be glad to accommodate for anything. If I can't, please just tell me why. If my comics just aren't that GOOD, just tell me; don't sugarcoat it. My comics are currently closed, but feel free to read them. PLEASE don't judge me for my earlier comics. In the future, expect the quality to be more like that in comic 6 and PSA 2. Please reply as soon as possible; it means a lot to me. Thank you. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :At the moment, the ICC is generally closed to the public for memberships (though exceptions do occur, of course). :However, one of the things we're looking for is established comic makers. Give it a bit more time, and we'll reconsider. :I'll give a full, detailed review of your comics at a later date. : User Page-Talk 21:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm always looking for reviews. NR said he'd do one like a month ago, but nothing yet. I also got one from Ziko. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' Of Signatures I decided to ask you this because your sig has two pictures instead of one. Theoretically, couldn't you just have the K link to your UP and the H link to your TP? --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :There's only one image. :Besides, it would be confusing if I didn't mark which was which. : User Page-Talk 18:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, my bad, thought it was two. Besides, people could just look at the bar on the bottom of the screen. I've seen it done all over. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' Word Documents You've done this before. If I've posted a word document on Brickshelf, how can I copy the URL for it? :Right-Click, "Copy Link Location". : User Page-Talk 21:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi. My username is Creator613. I Am not a member of BZP, yet I enjoy your comics. There the best here. I wanted to ask, could you teach me how to create comics. - Creator613 :Sure. What do you need to know? : User Page-Talk 00:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) My apologies... I'm sorry about misreading what you had written on the ICC talk page. When I wrote that, college had been weighing down on me, and I rushed through what you read and misread it. It was an honest mistake, and I would like to apologize. Tamroc7 22:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, bro; it's no problem. Apology accepted. :) : User Page-Talk 01:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Help would be very kind. Alright then, I've been thinking to make a couple of pages about my comic series' characters. The problem is, I don't know how to use the character infobox properly, could you kindly give me a detailed tutorial on how to use them? Thanks. Darklight889 12:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Does help at all? [[User:Banana Split|'-Ziko']] Delete You can delete this now -Kohu 22:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, it's gone. [[User Talk:Banana Split|'-Ziko''']] 19:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC)